


Storm Approaching

by Leyna



Series: Winchesters of the Caribbean [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: For the dc_everafter 2011 challenge, for the prompt "Pirates of the Caribbean".  This is concept art for princess_aleera, who wrote Endverse!Cas as Jack Sparrow and a young Dean as Will Turner.





	Storm Approaching

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dc_everafter is a fairytale and Disneyland themed challenge. princess_aleera was also doing a story for this same prompt. We didn't collaborate on this (our schedules really didn't mesh) but we chatted and I was intrigued by her ideas and wanted to see if they worked visually. This is concept art for princess_aleera, whose idea it was to cast 2014!Cas as Jack Sparrow and a young Dean as Will Turner.
> 
> In my head, Dean is being manipulative and the scene goes something this: Cas: Azazel will be too busy looking for the gold amulet to chase us. Dean: Oh, You mean THIS amulet? 
> 
> Here are some closeups from the second painting, mostly so you can see the tiny little Enochian symbols Cas has on his hair nicknacks. I used a screencap from 5.04 as reference for Cas (because it was a fun expression), various promotional photos of young Jensen for Dean, and several promotional photos and screencaps from Curse of the Black Pearl for all the PotC references. 
> 
> Digitally painted with Corel PainterX on an Intuous 3 tablet. Thank you to ileliberte and ebonystar for their very helpful beta comments. Originally posted to livejournal.


End file.
